Amor a distancia
by loka-potter-weasley
Summary: Porque Ginny también tubo que sufrir en la guerra. Bueno ya sabeis Harry Potter, obviamente, no es mio. Mi primer fic! no seais muy crueles. Bss
1. Chapter 1

Amor a distancia

En las mazmorras de la escuela, colgando del techo por unas cadenas atadas a sus muñecas y amordazada con un trapo enmohecido y manchado, Ginny tenía la mirada perdida en la pared de roca que tenía al frente.

Los Carrow la habían dejado ahí después de torturarla y darle varios azotes en la espalda por no querer decir como se comunicaba la resistencia que luchaba contra ellos.

Tenia toda la espalda blanca de la blusa manchada de sangre, que goteaba hasta el suelo.

También se deslizaban por sus brazos dos hilos de sangre por la fuerza que ejercían las cadenas en sus muñecas.

En cambio la chica no emitía queja alguna, parecía que estaba en otro mundo y en parte así era. La mente de Ginny abandonaba el presente en momentos así y viajaba al pasado, a momentos mas felices que ese y que le daban la fuerza para seguir luchando.

En ese momento, como en muchos otros, quien ocupaba la mente de Ginny era el chico de ojos verdes del que ella estaba enamorada y del que ni siquiera sabia su paradero.

_Harry..._- Pensaba la chica en medio de la oscuridad- _Harry..._

Recordaba su primer beso, en medio de la Sala Común, delante de todo el mundo...había sido tan feliz en ese momento. También recordaba el último, el último beso que había podido compartir con el chico, había sido más intenso, sí, pero había tenido un sabor amargo a despedida... el primero era mucho mejor, sin duda.

En esos momentos lo único que Ginny tenía claro era que iba a ganar esa guerra, porque ni Voldemort ni ninguno de esos mortífagos le iban a impedir ver a Harry de nuevo, besarle y decirle cuanto lo quería.

Ganaría esa guerra o moriría en el intento, pero seguiría luchando...por él, por el amor de su vida.

_Por ti Harry... lucharé por ti ... te amo._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!! Bueno antes que nada, quiero darles las gracias a _Ginnyes _y a_ Hajabeg452_ por los reviews ( los únicos que tengo :S) y nada que...espero que os guste mucho el cap que si estoy siguiendo la historia es por vosotras. GRACIAS!!! bss guapas XD

**Capitulo 2**

La puerta de las mazmorras se abrió silenciosamente, y una figura se deslizó por la habitación, sin hacer ruido, hasta llegar a Ginny.

- Ginny...mírame.- La chica levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, dividida entre la preocupación y la rabia.

Neville se apresuró a quitarle el trapo que tenía en la boca y lo arrojó a un lado de la habitación. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de asco por el sabor del trapo antes de hablar:

- Neville, ¿qué...qué haces aquí? Te van a ver.- Habló apenas en un susurro, pero el chico estaba suficientemente cerca para oírlo.

- No, no te preocupes.- Neville hablaba mientras desataba a su amiga, sujetándola para que no cayera.- Luna y otros chicos del ED están fuera, vigilando.

Cuando, finalmente, consiguió desatarla, la cogió en sus brazos y salió de la habitación rápidamente. La cabeza de Ginny cayó hacia atrás en cuanto Neville la cogió, pero con los ojos entreabiertos pudo ver a otros miembros del ejercito de Dumbledore que los escoltaban, mirando a todos lados por si veían a los Carrow o a Snape. La chica solo pudo distinguir a Luna, que andaba a su lado, y a Terry y a Seamus, que iban detrás de ellos con las varitas firmemente agarradas en sus manos.

Consiguieron llegar a la Sala de Menesteres sin cruzarse con ningún profesor y allí, Neville depositó a Ginny en uno de los sofás, mientras los demás se agolpaban a su alrededor.

-¿ Qué hacemos aquí?- Preguntó mirando la sala donde se encontraban.

- No podemos llevarte con Madame Pomfrey, sería muy peligroso- Neville vaciló un momento.- Además los Carrow le han prohibido ayudarnos.

Ginny dejó escapar un suspiró, estaba claro que tarde o temprano harían eso.

- ¡ Esto es una locura!- Gritó alguien entre los miembros del ED- ¡Longbottom y Weasley nos están condenando a muerte!

Cuando Ernie apareció, furioso, y se plantó delante de Neville, este apretó los puños, conteniéndose.

- Nadie te está obligando a que estés aquí.- El chico se estaba poniendo rojo de rabia- ¡ Lárgate! ¡ Venga, hazlo!

- Nadie dijo que tu serías el líder, Longbottom- Ernie se acercó un poco, amenazante- Tu no eres Potter.

Ginny, recostada en el sofá, apretó los ojos con fuerza. Sintió una punzada en el pecho y un jadeo ahogado salió de su garganta, de repente una imagen cruzó su cabeza, como un flash. Harry, sentado en la entrada de una tienda en medio de un bosque, con algo entre las manos y la mirada fija en esto, susurraba:

-_Ginny..te echo de menos._

La chica abrió los ojos, parpadeando varias veces y se dio cuenta de que todos la observaban.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos ocupemos de esas heridas- Dijo Luna con voz soñadora, pero algo en su mirada le dijo a Ginny que su amiga sabía lo que le pasaba.

Un par de horas después, en la habitación de las chicas de sexto de Gryffindor, Luna observaba a su amiga desde la cama.

- Deberías irte a tu Sala Común, como te encuentren por los pasillos a estas horas, aprovecharan para tomarla contigo.- Decía la pelirroja, pero Luna no le hizo ni caso.

- Nos preocupamos al ver que no llegabas a la reunión y un niño nos dijo que te había visto bajar con Alecto a las mazmorras.- Ginny hizo una mueca mientras observaba las marcas que le habían dejado en la espalda.- ¿Sabes que Dumbledore decía que la magia mas poderosa es el amor?

Esto llamó la atención de la pelirroja, que se giró hacia su amiga con el ceño fruncido.

- Y con eso me quieres decir que...- Luna ladeó la cabeza con una expresión que hacia justicia a su apodo de lunática.

- ¿Crees que Harry, Ronald y Hermione están intentando acabar con Quien-tu-sabes?- Cambió de tema de golpe y giró la cabeza, mirando por la ventana. En cambio Ginny frunció aún mas el ceño, mirando a su amiga enfadada.

- Luna ya te he dicho que no quiero hablar de...bueno, de él.- La sola mención de su nombre le provocaba una sensación que era como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el pecho y no la dejasen respirar. Su amiga negó varias veces con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Te quiere y lo sabes.- La pelirroja endureció sus facciones y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Vete, es muy tarde.- Luna se levantó caminado con pequeños saltitos hasta donde estaba su amiga.- Además mis compañeras estarán a punto de subir.

- Buenas noches Ginny.- La chica cabeceó como respuesta y cerró la puerta cuando Luna salió.

Se acostó y, ahora que nadie la veía aprovechó para desahogarse. Delante de Neville y Luna tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que apoyarles y ayudarles a seguir a delante, no podía derrumbarse, porque eso para ella demostraba debilidad. Pero entonces, minutos antes de dormir, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, una tras otra. Se ponía a pensar y todo le daba una razón mas para llorar. Las heridas todavía le dolían, quemaban al contacto con las sabanas, pero lo físico era lo de menos. La angustia por no saber nada de su familia, la desesperación al saber que no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que aunque en ese castillo ocurrían cosas horribles, fuera era mucho peor, porque podría morir cualquiera que ella quisiera y no se enteraría de nada , sus hermanos, sus padres, Hermione, Harry... se llevó las manos a la cara para ahogar un sollozó. Él no podía morir, no podía porque si algo le pasaba , su vida se acabaría en el mismo momento que la de él. Giró en la cama borrando esas ideas de su cabeza y mojando la almohada con las lagrimas. Esa noche, como muchas otras, soñó con unos ojos preciosos de un color verde esmeralda.

Bueno, por esta semana ya está. Creo k en los próximos caps meteré algo mas de acción y bueno...no m saldré de la historia real pero mm... buscaré la manera de crear algún encuentro entre Harry y Ginny XD. Espero k os haya gustado y si no, Tened piedad!!! Recordad que soy nueva en esto jeje (dejad review porfa plis)

Bss


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!! Wouh muxas gracias por los reviews me emociono cuando los leo XD. Bueno espero que os guste el cap. Lo he hecho un poco mas largo (toses sueanny toses) XD y na en este ya os digo no menciono a Harry,(Ginny también tiene otros problemas), pero bueh espero que os guste que casi me explota la cabeza de escribir tanto Bss Capitulo 3

Dos alumnos de Gryffindor estaban sentados en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, uno de séptimo, la otra de sexto, él, confundido por el repentino interés de su compañera en su libro, ella, con la mirada clavada en las paginas que tenía en frente. Neville frunció los labios, inclinándose un poco hacia su compañera.

- El sábado hay salida a Hogsmade, no podemos ir, así que...

- No hables.- Le cortó la chica en un susurró. Él frunció el ceño, enfadándose cada vez más.

- ¿Tan interesante es tu libro?- Preguntó intentando llamar la atención de la pelirroja.

- No, sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que dice.- Ginny hablaba cada vez más bajo y Neville tuvo que inclinarse para escucharla.- Pero creo que el Slytherin de la otra mesa tiene demasiado interés en saber de que estamos hablando.

Neville miró por encima del hombro de su amiga y, efectivamente, una mesa mas allá, un chico de la casa de las serpientes estaba descaradamente inclinado hacia su posición, con el ceño fruncido, concentrado. El Gryffindor suspiró y, disimulando, se levantó y caminó despreocupadamente hasta sentarse en el lugar que había al lado de Ginny, de espaldas al Slytherin.

- ¿Puedo hablar ahora?

- Bajito.- La pelirroja apretaba los labios conteniéndose, la cara de Neville le estaba provocando una carcajada.

- Bueno- el chico movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, recordando lo que quería decir.- el sábado, ya que prácticamente no va haber nadie en el castillo, deberíamos hacer algo, ¿no te parece?

Ginny levantó la cabeza mirando, finalmente, a su amigo. ¨ Deberíamos hacer algo ¨, por supuesto sabia a lo que él se refería, pero en esta ocasión no estaba de acuerdo con su amigo. Desde que la llevaron a las mazmorras, los Carrow parecían haberse desatado, a cada pequeña cosa que hacían les imponían un castigo del estilo, sobretodo a Neville, Luna, y ella misma. Desde que habían tenido que llevar a cuestas a Seamus la semana pasada, lleno de sangre, hasta la Sala Común se había prometido a si misma que no volverían a correr esos riesgos.

- No sé Neville, seguro que los Carrow se quedan aquí.- Ginny hizo una pausa, con la mirada perdida.- ¿Y si...y si están esperando precisamente que hagamos algo el sábado? ¿Y si se quedan solo ellos dos para tener todavía mas libertad en los castigos?

Ella misma se sorprendía de sus palabras, en lo que llevaban haciendo ¨ misiones ¨ en el ED ella solía ser la más lanzada y decidida.

- Ginny...eso está muy rebuscado, lo hablaremos con Luna, ¿si?- El chico la miró, inseguro, por supuesto el también estaba preocupado, y su inseguridad y el miedo lo atacaban constantemente, pero era una muy buena oportunidad.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero en lugar de eso se levantó con un suspiró frustrado. Neville giró en su asiento, para ver a la pelirroja acercarse al Slytherin de la mesa de al lado.

- Eh! ¿Qué miras tanto, imbécil? La próxima vez dile a los Carrow que manden a otro, tu lo haces de pena.- Ginny hizo una pausa en la que le arrojó el libro que llevaba a la cara.- Anda y ya de paso me lo guardas.

Ginny se giró, dejando al Slytherin con la cara desencajada, pero hizo muy mal al girarse y darle la espalda. El chico se abalanzo sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y la sujetó cuando intentó moverse. Neville había intentado defenderla, pero de repente aparecieron dos Slytherins que lo sujetaron por las axilas. Los tres Slytherins arrastraron a Neville y Ginny hasta el pasillo, donde muchos los miraron pero no se atrevieron a hacer nada. El que llevaba a Ginny señaló una puerta con la cabeza y todos entraron a un aula vacía. Los otros dos se agolparon en una pared sujetando a Neville y carcajeándose de él por sus inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse. El otro, en cambio, arrojó a Ginny contra el escritorio del profesor, confiado de que no podría hacerle nada. Ginny se giró hacia él y le pego un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, en la nariz. El Slytherin retrocedió dos pasos, llevándose las manos a la cara, las apartó y le devolvió el golpe a la chica, con el doble de fuerza. Ginny cayó al suelo y el Slytherin se abalanzó sobre ella, pegándole varias veces en la cara. Cuando se levantó, sonriente, la pelirroja estaba inconsciente y con la nariz y el labio rotos.

- ¡Esto pasa por ser una asquerosa traidora!- Chilló el chico en su cara, antes de erguirse sonriendo burlón a Neville.- No te preocupes, Longbottom, ahora vas tú.

Ginny, sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común, observaba a Neville, tendido en el sofá frente a la chimenea, la verdad es que habían sido mucho mas duros con él y el chico tenía todavía peor aspecto que antes.

- ¿Ginny?- Demelza se levantó al lado de la pelirroja.- Tenemos clase de Defensa.

Las dos fueron juntas hasta el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se sentaron lo mas lejos posible de los Slytherin, esperando que esa clase acabara pronto, para su desgracia, Amycus atravesó la puerta con esa sonrisa que llevaba siempre que tenía ganas de torturar a algún Gryffindor.

- Buenos días- Sonrió a los Slytherins, enseñando unos asquerosos dientes amarillos, para luego girarse con una mueca hacía los Gryffindors.- Mm...tú.- Señaló a un chico de la primera fila, sonriendo con malicia.- Llevas mal el uniforme. Ve al aula de Estudios Muggles, la profesora te espera allí.

Los compañeros del chico empalidecieron, todos sabían lo que iba a pasarle. Ginny tuvo que morderse la lengua o ella tendría que acompañar al chico al aula. El Gryffindor se levantó con la cabeza agachada y temblando, salió de la clase.

- Bueno, ayer practicamos la maldición Cruciatus... creo que no os salió bien, así que hoy seguiremos con ella.- Sonrió burlón a los de la casa de los leones.- Empezará Slytherin.

Cuando acabó la clase Ginny salía caminando al lado de Demelza y sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo. Se giró y el asqueroso aliento del profesor chocó contra su cara.

- Weasley, hay alguien en el despacho del director que quiere verte, acompañame.- Por la sonrisa de su cara Ginny estuvo segura de que no iban a felicitarle las próximas navidades, precisamente.

Con una última mirada preocupada de Demelza, Ginny se encaminó hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, se negaba a decir ¨ despacho de Snape ¨. Caminaba por los pasillos pensando...¿se habrían cansado ya de ella? ¿Iban a matarla? Cuando volvieron a reunir al ED ella conocía la posibilidad de morir, pero nunca se lo había planteado realmente, algo raro luchando en una guerra. Pero si fueran a matarla, ¿para que iría otro mortífago? Lo harían los Carrow, encantados. Pero y si no era eso...¿y si habían cogido a alguien de su familia y la iban a chantajear? No, no, no, se lo repitió una y mil veces pero el pánico seguía recorriendo su cuerpo cuando se plantó frente a la gárgola. Esta se abrió y la escalera de caracol apareció ante la pelirroja. Cuando Ginny atravesó la puerta del despacho pudo ver a Snape de pie y de costado a la puerta, Amycus se unió a su hermana y los dos Carrow permanecieron con la cabeza agachada y temblando ligeramente en un rincón de la habitación. Ginny estaba confundida, pero todo pensamiento abandonó su cabeza cuando se fijó en quien estaba sentado en el escritorio, se quedó paralizada. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos que poblaban sus pesadillas desde su primer año en Hogwarts, tan rojos como la sangre.

- Ginny Weasley...- Muchos recuerdos volaron hasta su cabeza al volver a oír esa voz, fría e inexpresiva.- Cuanto tiempo ha pasado.

Tatatachán... jeje weno que tal? No se si con el final me he pasado un poco... a mi me gusta asi pero no se. espero que os haya gustado si es asi dejad review plis y sino dejad review para que mejore jeje

**Muxos bss **


	4. Chapter 4

Hoola!! Mil gracias por los reviews. Bueno kiero advertiros de k no sabia como seguir con el otro cap. esto es lo primero que m vino a la cabeza pero lo entedere si no os gusta. a mi no me convence bueno os dejo con el cap. Un bsito CAPITULO 4

Él permanecía sentado, esperando que Ginny reaccionara. Se levantó, rodeando el escritorio y al estar frente a Ginny una sonrisa empezó a asomar en sus labios, pálidos, apenas perceptibles. Sin apartar la mirada de la chica se dirigió a los otros mortífagos en la habitación.

- Fuera, Severus tú quédate.-Tras un momento levantó la cabeza, aparentemente sorprendido, y dirigió su mirada a los Carrow parados en medio de la habitación.- ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?- Fue apenas un bajo siseo, pero era muchísimo mas aterrorizador que un grito.

Los hermanos se apelotonaron en la puerta durante un momento, deseando desaparecer de la vista de su señor, hasta que finalmente ambos se perdieron de la vista de los otros por la escalera de caracol. Ginny sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba de forma descontrolada, luchaba por disimularlo, pero estaba segura de que se había dado cuenta desde un primer momento.

- No sé donde está Harry, y tampoco lo diría si lo supiera, ya se lo he dicho a ellos.- Ginny había usado todo su esfuerzo y consiguió que su voz fuese alta y clara, luego apretó los dientes para que no se notara el temblor de su labio inferior.

- OH querida mía, no vengo para que hablemos de Potter.

La chica sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, claro que no iba por Harry, lo había supuesto al ver como la miraba, iba por ella.

- Aunque ahora que lo mencionas...- Entrecerró los ojos y Ginny estuvo segura de que intentaba penetrar en su mente.- me han mencionado que conseguiste que te hiciese caso el pasado año.

- No, no lo conseguí.

La confusión cruzó los ojos rojos por un segundo, antes de que se levantara furioso, con la varita en la mano y se acercara peligrosamente a la chica.

- ¡No me mientas!- Su mano cruzó la cara de la pelirroja, abofeteándole la mejilla.

Ginny sintió que le clavaba la varita en el vientre mientras con la otra mano la agarraba del cuello, apretando con fuerza, dejándola sin respiración. De repente el agarre se aflojó y la chica se llevó las manos al cuello, jadeando en busca de aire. Voldemort, en cambio, se giró y con una sonrisa volvió a sentarse en el escritorio.

- Siéntate.- Ordenó con aparente tranquilidad.

Una vez que Ginny se hubo sentado, él cogió unos papeles que descansaban sobre la mesa y, ojeándolos uno a uno arrojó unos cuantos frente a ella. Cuando Ginny se fijó en los papeles comprobó que eran los informes de los castigos impuestos a los alumnos ese año.

- La última vez que nos vimos no eras tan problemática, es mas eras una muy buena chica y hacías todo lo que te pedía.- Ginny se enfureció, claro que lo hacia, estaba poseída. Él también se tornó mas serio.- Hasta que tiraste el diario a los lavabos, claro.

La chica se permitió unos segundos el desconectar, recordando todo lo que ocurrió en ese año. El diario, las perdidas de memoria, los gallos muertos, la sangre en las paredes, la Cámara, una sombra saliendo del diario y luego...Harry. Recordó como el chico la rescató de lo que habría sido una muerte segura , acabando con el basilisco y el diario. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al pensar en él y en seguida se dio cuenta de su error. Levantó la cabeza, pero Voldemort se mantenía serio, ¿frustrado?, por el rabillo del ojo observó que Snape también estaba concentrado en algo. ¿ Serían ciertas las suposiciones de Luna de que les estaba protegiendo? ¿Estaba evitando que Voldemort entrara en su cabeza?

- Ya que parece que no te importan los castigos de tus profesores y estas dando muchos problemas, iremos a otro lugar a recordar viejos tiempos.- Se levantó observando por la ventana del despacho la oscuridad que reinaba fuera, ya todos estarían acostados.

Snape se acercó a Ginny y la levantó cogiendola por encima del codo, luego ambos salieron del despacho tras Voldemort. Ginny era prácticamente arrastrada por los pasillos de la escuela mientras Snape seguía los pasos de su señor. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso Ginny se percató de donde la llevaban y el pánico la inundo.

- ¡NO! ¡NO!- Empezó a retorcerse obligando a Snape a amarrarla con ambos brazos para introducirla al baño de chicas de Myrtle la llorona.

Siguió bramando y retorciéndose mientras los lavabos se abrían ante sus ojos, mostrando una enorme tubería que despedía un horrible hedor. Dolor. Era la única palabra que acudía a su cabeza mientras golpeaba el suelo de la Cámara al caer desde la tubería a la que había sido arrojada sin ninguna delicadeza, podía sentir como quemaban varias partes de su cuerpo que se había golpeado bajando. Los temblores de su cuerpo incrementaron de forma violenta al ver que ya habían llegado y podía contemplar el cuerpo inerte del basilisco a través de la compuerta. Una vez adentro Snape la dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas y Voldemort se posicionó frente a ella con la varita en la mano.

- Sinceramente me gustaría escucharte antes de hacer que tengas que pasarlo mal.- Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba claro que la chica no saldría de ahí así como así.- ¿Quién es el líder de esta ridícula resistencia? ¿Acaso queréis morir? Todos sois de sangre pura y no tenemos porque haceros daño.

Ginny seguía arrodillada en el suelo, temblando, aterrada. Cerró los puños y aclaró su cabeza, eso se lo habían preguntado mil veces los Carrow y aunque ahora el castigo podía ser mucho peor tenía claro que no abriría la boca.

- ¡Contesta!-Levantó la mano firmemente con la varita frente a la pelirroja.- ¡Crucio!

Un sonido sordo retumbó por toda la Cámara cuando Ginny golpeó el suelo con los huesos, pero el grito que le siguió fue mucho peor. Ginny se retorcía en el suelo bramando de dolor. Sentía que moriría si seguía así, cada parte de su cuerpo se retorcía adolorida. La chica jadeó con la cara contra el suelo cuando la tortura paró. Sintió que alguien se agachaba a su lado y al levantar la cabeza se cruzó con eso ojos rojos.

- Te dejaré vivir si me dices quienes son tus compañeros.- Ginny no lo pudo evitar y sonrió. Prefería morir sin duda alguna. Él la cogió del pelo, tirando hacia atrás y la miró, furioso.- Lo descubriré y os mataré a todos.

Ginny se enfureció y sacando valor de vete a saber donde hizo una completa estupidez. Voldemort contrajo la cara cuando el escupitajo de la pelirroja le dio de lleno.

- Muérete.- Dijo la chica todavía jadeando por la tortura.

- Tu lo has querido.- Se irguió y volvió a levantar la varita contra la chica.

El dolor y la desesperación volvieron...el eco de los gritos desgarrados de la chica se escuchaba por toda la Cámara acompañados de los gritos furiosos que convocaban los hechizos.

Ginny permanecía en el suelo, bocabajo y sintiendo todo el cuerpo agarrotado, adolorido y cansado, con los ojos abiertos, fijos en la nada y con la expresión ausente. Volvió a sentir como se agachaban a su lado y se estremeció al sentir el siseo cerca de su oreja.

- Te puedo asegurar que esto no ha sido nada y que será mucho peor si sigues dando problemas.- Un jadeo lastimoso salió de entre los labios de la pelirroja mientras su cuerpo volvía a convulsionarse.- Esta vez no vendrá tu querido Potter a salvarte y...pronto estará muerto.

Escuchó los paso alejarse seguidos de los pasos vacilantes de Snape.

- ¿Mi señor?

- Déjala ahí hasta mañana, tiene que aprender de que lado ha de ponerse.

El ruido seco de la puerta retumbó en sus oídos unos segundos cuando ambos la dejaron allí sola. Al sentir que la oscuridad la consumía y saberse sola dejó que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta seguido de varios sollozos. Quería morirse, en ese momento era su único deseo. Con el cuerpo entumecido, ni siquiera era capaz de cambiar de posición. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a aguantar esa noche allí y los recuerdos de la vez que Harry la salvó volvieron a su cabeza. Recordando el rostro de su amor dibujó una leve sonrisa y de dio cuenta de que Voldemort estaba equivocado. Harry, aunque fuera solo a través del recuerdo de un beso, una caricia...siempre estaría ahí para salvarla.

K tal? Horrible? Jeje lo ha pensado i parece k Ginny no ace mas que sufrir torturas no? Bueno llegaran momentos mejores. Spero os aya gustado. Sea k si o k no dejad rewiew porfa plis.

Muxos besazos


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Sentía que le pesaba cada parte de su cuerpo y se extrañó al sentir algo suave y cómodo bajo ella, no recordaba cuando pero debía haberse dormido en el frío suelo de la Cámara y estaría en la enfermería seguramente. Parpadeo preparándose para las caras preocupadas de Neville y Luna que estarían allí de visita, por lo que al abrir los ojos se quedó paralizada, con los ojos entrecerrados creyendo estar ante una alucinación parpadeo varias veces. Tras abrir y cerrar los ojos un par de veces desistió al comprobar que los mismos ojos verdes seguían mirándola fijamente. Clavó su mirada en él deseando que no fuera un sueño.

- Hola.- Un extraño calor recorrió su cuerpo al volver a oír su voz, el chico la miraba con una mezcla de burla, alegría y amor.- ¿Estas bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma.- El chico rió al darse cuenta de que eso en realidad era posible.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...?

Harry frunció el ceño antes de levantar una mano y posarla en la frente de la pelirroja, la deslizó por su mejilla y la dejó descansando ahí mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la frente a la chica.

- ¿Qué...qué es esto? ¿Dónde estamos?- Ginny se incorporó quedando sentada en la cama y recargó su cuerpo en el cabecero.

- ¿Cómo que qué es esto? Estamos en mi casa Ginny, ¿dónde quieres que estemos?

Harry se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta quedar a los pies de esta, revolviéndose el pelo y mirando a Ginny como si estuviese loca. Volvió a su lado y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura quedando a escasos centímetros de la chica. La pelirroja se puso nerviosa por la cercanía y en esos momentos se dio cuenta de que Harry claramente era unos años mayor, de por lo menos veintidós o veintitrés años. Harry sonrió y meneó la cabeza varias veces.

- Me estas tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? Anda levántate que tengo que llevarte a la Madriguera, como tu madre se entere de que has pasado la noche conmigo sin estar casados nos mata a los dos.- Le guiñó un ojo antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

¿Había pasado la noche con Harry? La cabeza de Ginny empezó a trabajar intentando descubrir que pasaba pero solo conseguía confundirse más y más. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación de Grimmauld Place y, por los posters de Gryffindor, tenía que ser la de Sirius. También había que decir que aunque era Grimmauld Place estaba muchísimo mas limpio e iluminado que lo que ella recordaba. Se quedó mirando una mesita de noche que había junto a la cama, en ella había gran cantidad de fotografías mágicas, de todas en las que salía solo recordaba una en la que salía con todos sus hermanos y sus padres cuando era pequeña. En otra estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione riendo y saludando mientras cruzaban algunas miradas, en otra salían Harry y ella misma, también de mayor edad, abrazados y sonriendo antes de que ella le robara un beso a Harry y volviera a reír saludando a la cámara. Había varias más de algunos compañeros de Hogwarts o de los padres de Harry con Lupin y Sirius de cuando eran jóvenes.

Ginny se levantó y notó que aun en esa extraña situación el dolor no desparecía por lo que le temblaron las piernas y estuvo a punto de caer pero unos brazos la sujetaron a tiempo de que se golpeara con el suelo y su mirada se cruzó con la preocupada de Harry que la irguió sin soltar su agarre de su cintura.

- Ginny, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien?- La miró de arriba abajo preocupado.- Me estas asustando.

- No, estoy bien...yo...- Pensó rápidamente en algo para poder estar a solas y pensar.- Voy al baño, ¿si?

- Esta bien, cualquier cosa avísame.

Salió de la habitación y vagó por el pasillo intentando recordar donde estaba el baño, en cuanto lo encontró entró y cerrando la puerta se apoyó en esta y se deslizó hasta el suelo, todavía con la mente en blanco. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Se pellizcó un brazo pero nada ocurrió, aunque ya tenía claro que no era un sueño, se sentía muy real.

- Me estoy volviendo loca.- Suspiró mientras se levantaba y salía para encontrarse con Harry.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde el chico la esperaba sentado en la mesa, cuando la vio se levantó y se acercó a ella rodeándole la cintura con los brazos y apoyando su frente en la de la chica.

- ¿Esta mejor?- Le preguntó sonriendo y acariciando su pequeña nariz con la suya.

- Eh...si, solo estaba un poco mareada.- Se atusó el pelo sin saber muy bien que hacer, aturdida por la cercanía del chico.

Harry sonrió y subió una de sus manos colocándola en la nuca de la chica. Ginny se puso nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo que quería pero ella también estaba ansiosa así que se puso de puntillas y apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico. Cuando él atrapó sus labios entre los de él sintió que se le encogía el estomago y un agradable cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Anhelando un poco más de contacto enredó las manos en el pelo del chico y apretó los labios contra los de él. Harry se separó de ella riendo y le acarició la mejilla, colocando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

- Vaya, espera un poco mujer.- Soltó una carcajada antes de volver a acariciarle la mejilla.- Ahora tenemos que ir a la Madriguera.

Ginny se perdió en sus ojos esmeraldas y acarició su rostro con las yemas de los dedos mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, pero en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sin ser muy consciente de que la impulsaba a decirlo dijo lo que llevaba meses deseando poder decirle.

- Te amo, Harry.- El chico dibujó una sonrisa radiante y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, mi vida.- La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo mientras su sonrisa crecía hasta lo imposible.

De repente se le nubló la vista y todo quedó negro, perdió la noción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y luego sintió lo que había esperado antes de toda esa locura. El dolor era peor que antes, insoportable, sentía frío y todo el cuerpo entumecido. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los párpados le pesaban, ahora si supo que estaba en le enfermería porque oía los murmullos de sus amigos cerca de ella.

- ¿Quién la trajo?- Oyó que decía su amigo Neville.

- No lo sé, Snape fue a avisarme de que estaba aquí, pero cuando le pregunté a Madame Pomfrey me dijo que ella ya estaba aquí cuando ella volvió por la mañana.- Esa era la voz de Luna, desde luego.

- Longbottom, Lovegood váyanse a clase si algo pasa mandaré que les avisen.- La voz de la profesora Mcgonagall resonó en sus oídos unos segundos.

Se removió en la cama intentando que se dieran cuenta de que estaba despierta pero le dolía todo el cuerpo con cualquier movimiento que hacía. Jadeó al hacer un movimiento brusco y los demás callaron mientras ella abría los ojos.

- Neville...Luna.

- Tranquila, Ginny relájate.- La voz suave de su amiga llegó hasta ella como algo lejano y giró la cabeza para mirarla, al hacerlo la rubia le sonrió acariciándole la mano.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Weasley?

La pelirroja giró el rostro hasta ver a la profesora y suspiró cansada.

- No...me duele todo, creo que no puedo moverme, me duele con solo intentarlo.- Miró dubitativa a los demás.- ¿Sabéis lo que ha pasado?

Los otros tres se miraron entre ellos, confundidos por la pregunta de la chica y Neville, sentado junto a ella le cogió la mano y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Los Carrow se pasaron ayer contigo, ¿no? Lo que no sabemos es quien te trajo, aunque bueno suponemos que fue Snape porque él nos avisó de que estabas aquí.

Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano y él la ayudó a sentarse. Ella si estaba segura de que Snape era el que la había llevado hasta allí puesto que era el único que sabía donde estaba ella, por lo visto a los demás no les habían dicho nada de la visita que había tenido el día anterior, pero decidió no pensarlo mucho en ese momento. Dejó caer la cabeza en el cabecero de la cama con gesto cansado y los demás parecieron entenderlo pues, tras un beso en la mejilla de Luna, la deja ron descansar a solas en la oscuridad de la noche que empezaba a aparecer por la ventana.

Al parecer todo lo que creía haber vivido con Harry había sido solo un sueño o un producto de su imaginación, ¿por qué había sido tan tonta de no aprovecharlo? Había tenido unos momentos en los que había podido ver a su amor y no había hecho nada. Se recostó tapándose con las mantas y sonrió pensando en que no era del todo cierto, le había dicho que le amaba...y lo más importante él había dicho que la amaba, ¿sería eso también un producto de su imaginación? Pero de repente, como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta silenciosa, otro flash, igual que semanas antes, cruzó su cabeza. En este, Harry estaba tumbado en una cama y, en medio de sus sueños, tal y como ella li había oído en el suyo, un susurro salió de sus labios.

- _Yo también te amo, mi vida._

Gracias por leer y mas por review. Mis mejores deseos a todos lo chilenos desde España bss


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Ya habían pasado varios días desde que estaba en la enfermería y Ginny se estaba desesperando, atrapada allí por Madame Pomfrey. En una semana serían las vacaciones de navidad y no quería pasarse todo el tiempo que quedaba hasta entonces en ese sitio. Neville y Luna iban en los ratos libres que tenían entre las clases y el ED a verla y por lo que contaban todo seguía igual o incluso peor.

Ese día despertó dispuesta a salir de allí y, en cuanto vio a la enfermera, se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta ella, preparándose para el discurso de Madame Pomfrey de que tenía que descansar, y guardar reposo, y muchas cosas más.

- Madame Pomfrey...em.- Se cortó enseguida al ver la cara de la enfermera al verla levantada.

- ¿Pero que se cree que está haciendo Weasley? Vuelva ahora mismo a su cama.

- Pero yo quería pedirle precisamente...mire ya me encuentro perfectamente y me gustaría que...- Esta vez fue la enérgica voz de la enfermera lo que la cortó.

- No, no, no, de eso ya hemos hablado y definitivamente usted necesita descanso.

Le costó mas de media hora y una precisa revisión de cada parte de su cuerpo el conseguir que la dejara salir de la enfermería esa misma mañana. Después de pasar por la torre de Gryffindor para recoger las cosas que necesitaría para las clases de ese día, la pelirroja se encaminó al aula de Transformaciones, clase que compartía con Hufflepuff, suspiró relajada, con Mcgonagall y los Hufflepuff sería una clase bastante tranquila.

- Adelante.- Se escuchó la voz de la profesora cuando llamó a la puerta.- Oh, buenos días señorita Weasley, pase y siéntese por favor.

Al salir de la clase todos tuvieron que volver a apoltronarse en la puerta, porque el pasillo estaba repleto de estudiantes que gritaban y se empujaban entre si, todos queriendo llegar al pequeño patio al que se salía por uno de los lados de ese pasillo.

- Uno de los gorilas de Malfoy...- Oyó Ginny que decía un chico a su izquierda, mientras se abría paso.

- ¿Quién es el otro chico?- Escuchó la voz horrorizada de una niña un poco más atrás.

Ginny no consiguió ver nada porque cuando se estaba acercando al final del tumulto de estudiantes, la profesora Mcgonagall la echó a un lado, igual que a otros compañeros, y se deshizo de, como pudo comprobar Ginny al verlo salir, Crabbe y otro chico Slytherin mas joven que parecía bastante excitado con la situación. Cuando la multitud se dispersó la profesora había desaparecido con el chico que estaban humillando y la chica se fue camino del Gran Comedor a tratar de averiguar de quien se trataba, preocupada de que fuese alguno de sus amigos.

En cuanto localizó a sus dos amigos un poco más allá en la mesa de Gryffindor se tranquilizó un poco y se dirigió hacia ellos.

- Chicos, ¿no sabéis lo que ha pasado en el patio de transformaciones?

- Claro.- Dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Quién no va a saberlo, si ese idiota va presumiendo por ahí?

- ¿Quién era?

- No te preocupes está bien.- Neville sonrió con tristeza.- Era Zacharias Smith.

Ginny se sintió un poco mal al notar que en realidad eso no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, Zacharias había estado en el ED y debían preocuparse por él, pero el saber que no había sido algo grave hizo que se sintiera bastante mejor, más de uno de ellos le tenía ganas al Hufflepuff desde hacia tiempo, no era algo tan malo. Se dejó caer en el banco al lado de Neville y vio que su amiga lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y, de repente, pasó su mirada a ella.

- Neville está preocupado por no sé qué.- Luna hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y Ginny miró al chico.

**- **¿Pasa algo?

- No es solo que...bueno es que no se que nos vamos a encontrar cuando salgamos de aquí por las vacaciones y estoy un poco preocupado.- Susurró bajando la cabeza.

- Oh...pues seguramente a mi me tendrán encerrada en mi habitación todas las vacaciones.- La pelirroja sonrió con tristeza, intentando animar al chico.

- Yo quería ir con mi padre de vacaciones a buscar algún animal por ahí.

Neville y Ginny giraron las cabezas hacia Luna, sorprendidos, no estaba la situación para irse de vacaciones, precisamente.

- Em, bueno, pues yo no sé que haré. Supongo que me quedaré en la mansión con la abuela todas las vacaciones.

Ginny se pasó los siguientes días pensando en eso. Estaba contenta de poder ver a sus hermanos de nuevo, bueno, no a todos sus hermanos. El problema era que sabía que no podría estar con ellos o con sus padres ningún momento, ellos estarían muy preocupados con la Orden. Se sentía un poco egoísta al pensar que los quería a todos en casa con ella, pero es que se le oprimía el pecho al imaginarse con su madre, las dos angustiadas, esperando por la llegada de los demás de alguna peligrosa misión. Esa sería una navidad muy extraña, estaba acostumbrada al jaleo, las bromas de los gemelos, las quejas de Ron por el usual jersey...Esa sería la primera navidad desde hacía varias que pasaba sin Ron y sin Harry.

Los días pasaron con normalidad, o lo que era normal entonces, y llego el día de volver a casa por las vacaciones. ¿Quién le iba a decir a la pelirroja esa mañana cuando despertó, que ese día iba ser tan horrible para ella? ¿Quién le iba a decir que ese día se llevarían a una de las personas que había pasado a ser tan importante en su vida?

Se encontró con Neville en la Sala Común por la mañana, los dos con sus baúles, y salieron para ir a buscar a Luna. En cuanto la encontraron se les unió en silencio y los tres caminaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde los Carrow vigilaban la salida de los estudiantes.

- Que pases una bonita navidad Weasley.- Le susurro Alecto con una sonrisa burlona al pasar por su lado.

Sintió que su amiga tiraba de su brazo y las dos se lanzaron tras Neville, caminando rápidamente hacia los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación. Ginny se fijó en los animales que tiraban de ellos, los había visto cuando entraron a la escuela al principio de curso. Desde final del curso pasado podía verlos, desde que vio morir a aquel mortífago asesinado por su compañero rubio. Antes tenía curiosidad por esas criaturas, ahora deseaba dejar de verlas de una vez.

Sintió que la mano de Luna que la agarraba se sujetaba con mas fuerza y se giró para ver porque su amiga se había quedado rezagada. Un mortífago que llevaba mascara la había agarrado fuertemente por el otro brazo y tiraba con fuerza de ella. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada otro mortífago la había cogido a ella y la sujetaba, separándola de Luna.

- Lovegood, ¿verdad?- el mortífago que tenía a Luna sonrió con sorna.- Lo siento bonita, pero tu padre nos está dando muchos problemas.

-¡Luna! ¡Suéltala desgraciado!- Lo único que Ginny consiguió fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro mortífago.

De repente un rayo de luz chocó contra el que sostenía a Luna y el otro soltó a Ginny para girarse y encarar a Neville. Ginny sacó su varita y se plantó frente al que antes sostenía Luna, mientras Neville luchaba con el otro. El mortífago se batió contra ella y logró alcanzarla varias veces, dejándole cortes en varias partes del cuerpo, pero Ginny también luchaba con destreza y esquivaba la mayoría de los hechizos, alcanzándole con otros. Pudo ver de reojo que Neville ahora se batía con dos mortífagos, pero su atención volvió a su contrincante cuando una maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho. Callo al suelo con un jadeo ahogado, pero rápidamente se levantó cuando vio que el mortífago se cargaba a Luna, inconsciente, a la espalda y empezaba a correr hacia la verja para desaparecerse.

- ¡No, Luna! ¡Desmaios! ¡Reducto!

Sintió que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir cuando vio, impotente, que ninguno de sus hechizos había alcanzado al mortífago, aún así siguió corriendo esperando poder llegar hasta ellos antes de que atravesaran la verja. Gritó ,furiosa, cuando vio al mortífago desaparecer con su amiga y las fuerza se le vinieron abajo al girarse y ver a los otros dos mortífagos derrotar a Neville y golpearlo cuando ya estaba en el suelo. Giro la cabeza cuando oyó algo a su izquierda y lo último que sintió fue como si una navaja afilada le cruzara toda la parte izquierda del rostro.

Despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro preocupado de Seamos encima de ella. Se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Seamos y ella misma estaban en uno de los lados del compartimento del tren mientras que Lavender y Parvati estaban en el otro cuidando de Neville. La pelirroja se frotó la sien y recordó todo lo que había pasado, giró el cuello tan deprisa que podría habérselo roto.

- Luna...

Seamos negó en respuesta a su pregunte silenciosa y la pelirroja se hundió en su asiento, tapándose la cara con las manos. Esas navidades serían un infierno.

* * *

Notas de autora: Bueno esta vez he tardado mas(bastante mas :S) pero pork estaban los examenes finales del trimestre i habia k studiar. Si os a gustado, lo he escrito yo...si no, lo subió mi perro cuando no me daba cuenta XD. Spero k os aya gustado en serio. Bss


End file.
